Let Me Be The One
by save.me.from
Summary: [oneshot] A girl learns a lesson in love. ...It's my first fanfiction, so I would really appreciate criticism and feed back.


Um...it's my first fanfiction. So, be nice on the criticism, thanks. Hope you enjoy it, and don't forget to review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ragnarok Online.

* * *

Laisa walked home that day, a bit tired from taking and passing her Mage test, eager to share the fact with her sister. And him. The girl had a light blush on her face whenever she thought about him, and this time was no exception. Except that today was an exception in itself, and soon, she would never think of him in a fond way again.

The morning had been extraordinarily beautiful, but now the sky was dark and a storm threatened with its lightning and thunder from above, as if an omen that no day could be perfect. Not for the Mage girl, anyway.

Coincidentally, today was her seventeenth birthday, so her usual cheerfulness was tripled, and by the time she arrived at her small Geffen home she was whistling, despite the soft sprinkling that had begun about halfway to her destination. With a small smile she fumbled inside her pack for her keys. Holding up a big and rusty gold key, she fit it in the keyhole and the lock gave a _click _and opened smoothly. She dropped her corroded key and it echoed in the empty space of the house, as she stood watching the scene above her in shock. And hurt, a lot of that.

Her sister looked up from a kissing session with her current love interest, which happened to be her boyfriend as well, and she looked...smug. Her Knight boyfriend, Alex, who was being pressed down by Suzie, actually had the conscience to look guilty. But Laisa didn't see that. She just saw her boyfriend and sister making out on the couch, both looking disturbed or annoyed by her intrusion.

The Mage ran out of the house crying with the now heavily falling rain, her blue hair fluttering behind her like a cape.

She didn't know how long she had been out, but her feet were numbing at the eye-widening fact that icy water had started to flood in the field or was she near the sea? All she knew was that she was somewhere...somewhere outside of Geffen. The Mage shivered uncontrollably, and she scorned that fact that the Magic Academy of Geffen approved of such kinky clothing as "uniform". Clothing that was not as revealing as her sister's Dancer "clothing", as if a piece of thin cloth that helped to cover almost nothing could be called that.

Laisa never knew what having her heart broken felt like; she just thought it was a metaphorical phrase, but right now, the blue-eyed girl's heart really did seem to hurt physically and hurt painfully with every breath she took. How stupid she was. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Stupid like all those things Suzie always called her, slow like how her fellow Mage peers always teased her. Alex...and Suzie had probably doing this behind her back for a long time now, and yet she hadn't suspected a thing. She was worthless, and the Mage thought bitterly that the world didn't need another space-taker like her. A poring had more of a right to live than her. Suddenly, the ocean felt like a more comforting place than land.

It would only be a couple more steps, then she would be submered in the blissful substance and not have to worry about anything. Yet there was the nagging in a small corner of her mind that said she was being naive, and that there were more things to do in her life than the seemingly easy way out; suicide. She sat down at the beachline and comtemplated on what she should do. Should.

The crunching of gravelly sand from behind stirred her from her thoughts, and faster than her size would imply, she whirled around.

"...Laisa." His words were soft spoken and understanding, but through her tear-blurred eyes, she couldn't tell who he was. His head was a fuzzy spot of green for hair and his clothing seemed to be more on the side of a darkish color. An Assassin, but who? Her puzzlement sort of took her mind off her romantic troubles momentarily.

He handed her a spare jacket, and she accepted, now knowing who the young man was.

"Vledj?" she asked softly, before getting up and throwing a bear hug around the young man, almost knocking him down.

"Oh Vledj," came her muffled voice, as she sobbed against his chest.

"Shh...it's okay Lai. I'm here and I won't let that bastard hurt you anymore." He tried to say soothingly, and patted her back, but it only seemed to make her cry harder. She did this for a long time, until no more salty tears came. Then, she paused and wiped dry her cheeks, which were red and puffy. _You're so cute, Lai. _He thought, and immediately berated himself for it. _You can't take advantage of such a venerable girl, and besides, she's your friend!_

The sniffles quieted down to calm breathing, but the Mage, _(Wow she's a Mage now. Nice outfit.) _still had not withdrew from his hold. Now she looked up at him, and her eyes were hardened with a determined gaze.

"Thank you, for being such a good friend. And for listening to my annoying whines," she said with a small smile, despite the situation she was in (sad, wet, and cold).

Vledj found it hard to resist her heart-warming smile and the usually apathetic Assassin gave in to the temptation...to smile back.

_Friends...for now._

* * *

I hope it wasn't bad! Please drop a review, flame, whatever. 


End file.
